lpsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Everything You Do is my Pet Peeve
Everything You Do is my Pet Peeve jest piosenką z odcinka krótkometrażowego Littlest Pet Peeves. Śpiewają ją Russell, Zoe, Sunil i Minka. Tekst polski Chór: U-u-u U-u-u U-u-u-je U-u-u U-u-u Russell: Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę Męczy mnie ten nieznośny dźwięk Chór: U-u-u-je Russell: Coś świdruje w uchu Bez przerwy przez to jestem jak nerwów strzęp Chór:U-u-u-je Zoe: Nie obchodzi mnie co próbujesz bo przez ciebie wpadam w szał Chór:U-u-u-je Zoe: I marzę tylko o tym, żebyś odszedł gdzieś wsiną dal! Chór:U-u-u Sunil: Proszę, przestań kręcić się, przez to opadam z sił Chór:U-u-u Sunil: Do furii ten skrzyp doprowadza, mnie postarza w parę chwi-i-i-il! Russell, Zoe, Sunil: Już naprawdę mam Wszystkiego dość Gdy słyszę te dźwięki wpadam w złość Więc proszę chciej Zakończyć ten zgiełk Naprawdę litość miej-ej-ej-ej-ej! Russell:To po prostu straszne, widzę, że myjesz zęby źle Minka: Nie ma złego sposobu na mycie zębów! Chór:U-u-u-je Zoe: A mnie najbardziej złości ciągłe twoje warczenie w tle Minka: Ja to akurat lubię Chór:U-u-u Sunil: Nie chciałbym być nieuprzejmy, lecz strasznie denerwujesz mnie Minka: O, wcale tak nie myślisz Chór:U-u-u-je Russell, Zoe, Sunil: Nie zrozum nas źle, ale ty tak jak nikt umiesz wkurzać, że hej! Chór:U-u-u Minka: Jaki problem masz? Na co poskarżyć się chcesz? Chór:U-u-u Minka: Nerw ten co w brzuchu ściska przyprawi o mózgu dre-e-e-eszcz! Russell, Zoe, Sunil: Już naprawdę mam Wszystkiego dość Gdy słyszę te dźwięki wpadam w złość Więc proszę chciej Zakończyć ten zgiełk Naprawdę litość miej-ej-ej-ej-ej! Russell: Ostatnio naprawdę zaczynasz być solą w moim oku. Zoe: Wiesz co, to i tak lepiej niż być cierniem w mojej łapie! Sunil: Jesteście jak dziury w moich kaloszach! Russell: Jak drzwi bez klamki! Zoe: Jak okno bez szyby! Sunil: Makowiec bez maku! Russell: Dezodorant bez zapchu! Sunil: Co? Ale ty przecież nie używasz dezodorantu! Russell: No nie, ale mógłbym. Sunil: Mam dosyć, wychodzę stąd! (Russell, Zoe i Sunil się przekrzykują) Minka: STOP! Patrzcie na mój obraz! Przecież jesteście super przyjaciółmi. Nie macie na co narzekać... Russell: Ha, wiecie co? Ona ma rację. Zoe: Jak ja was uwielbiam! Sunil: He, he! Co nam odbiło! Wszyscy: Ja naprawdę chcę Z wami być Bo przy was odchodzą smutki! Chciej więc ze mną chciej Spędzić dzień Nie traćmy chwili tej-ej-ej-ej! Russell: Czy ktoś chce zabawkę? Zoe, Sunil i Minka: Ja! Tekst oryginalny : All :: Oo-oo-ooh :: Oo-oo-ooh :: Oo-oo-ooh, yeah :: Oo-oo-ooh :: Oo-oo-ooh : Russell :: You sit there in your corner :: With your mouth gnawing on that thing : All :: Oo-oo-ooh, yeah : Russell :: Making so much noise with your chewing that you're driving my ears insane : All :: Oo-oo-ooh, yeah : Zoe :: I don't really care what you're doing cause you can't get your tricks right : All :: Oo-oo-ooh, yeah : Zoe :: I just wish you could do it someplace far away from my sight : All :: Oo-oo-ooh : Sunil :: What's so wrong with sitting still even just once in a while? : All :: Oo-oo-ooh : Sunil :: You're moving so much that your turning me from Sunil to senile : Sunil, and Russell :: Everything you do is my pet peeve :: I'm going so crazy around you :: Nerves are gonna fray :: Whatever you say :: I gotta get away hey, hey, hey, hey : Russell :: Being in the same room watching you brush your teeth all wrong : Minka: There's no wrong way to brush your teeth! : All :: Oo-oo-ooh, yeah : Zoe :: Not half as bad as me watching you dronin' on way too long : Minka: I like that, actually. : All :: Oo-oo-ooh : Sunil :: I'm not saying you're annoying, but actually I really am : Minka: Aw, you don't mean that! : All :: Oo-oo-ooh, yeah : All :: We're not being mean, but we think you just aced the annoying exam : All :: Oo-oo-ooh : Minka :: What's the problem here :: Why do you have to complain : All :: Oo-oo-ooh : Minka :: All of this belly-aching is driving my brain insane : Sunil, and Russell :: Everything you do is my pet peeve :: I'm going so crazy around you :: Nerves are gonna fray :: Whatever you say :: I gotta get away hey, hey, hey, hey : Russell: You are really becoming the fly in my soup here. : Zoe: Yeah, well that's better than being the bee in my beret! : Sunil: Both of you are the gum in my gumboots! : Russell: Wind in my waffle! : Zoe: Sand in my sandwich! : Sunil: Pit in my pita! : Russell: Sweat in my sweatshirt! : Sunil: But you don't even wear a sweatshirt! : Russell: Yeah, but I might. : Sunil: That's it, I'm out of here. : Zoe: others arguing No, ladies first! Me! : Minka: STOP! Look at this painting! You guys are best friends! You have nothing to complain about! : Russell: Huh. You know, she's right! : Zoe: Oh, I love you guys! : Sunil: Ha! What were we thinking? : All :: Everything you do makes me grin :: I'm always so happy with you :: Whatever you say :: Makes my day :: So never go away hey, hey, hey : Russell: Anyone want a chew toy? : Zoe, Sunil, and Minka: (Oh,) I do! Kategoria:Piosenki